There's a rumor on the Isle of Berk
by Vsyo vo mrake nochi
Summary: Hiccup is looking for family in Paris. Jack Frost wants to "help" him out. Pitch wants to destroy the last member of the Lunanoff family. Hiccup x Jack Frost. Anastasia!AU.
1. Chapter 1

Cast list:

Princess Anastasia/Anya= Prince Lunar/Hiccup

Dimitri= Jack Frost

Pooka= Toothless (Miniature Night Fury)

Vladimir= North

Dowager Empress Marie= Queen Elinor Dunbroch

Rasputin= Pitch

Sophie= Mother Gothel

Bartok= Onyx (Defective Nightmare)

Phlegmenkoff= Mildew

Tsar Nicholas= Stoick the Vast

* * *

The music box gently sang it's soft lullaby. The tiny pearls set into the golden edge reflected the soft candlelight. The polished emerald lid held a miniature painting of the moon. The tiny dragon revolving in the middle of the box was made of polished obsidian. It sparkled softly. At last the lid closed.

A hand lifted up the music box and placed it into a handbag. The thin, female figure holding the emerald studded handbag was wearing a deep green gown trimmed with gold. She smiled, her sleek brown hair flowing down her back.

She stepped down the front steps to her home and towards her carriage. The footman opened the door for her, bowing as she stepped in. The door was closed. The coachman cracked the reigns and the carriage set off. Queen Elinor sat in a state of perfect relax in her seat. Every now and then she took a quick look at the Music-box in her handbag.

_'There was a time, not very long ago, where we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties.'_

The beautiful carriage rode towards a set of spotlights, lighting up the sky. Snow gently fell through the light rays. Elinor smiled. Her carriage rode into the vast courtyard, following the tracks through the snow to the front doors. The carriage came to a halt. The footman opened the door and helped Elinor down. She swept towards the doors, smiling immensely.

_'The year was 1916 and my son Stoick was the Tsar of Imperial Russia.'_

The Russian Ballroom dance was in full flow. Partners were dancing in circles around each other and every now and again, without a delay, they clapped their hands in time to the music. Elinor walked down the steps into the ballroom, towards three thrones sitting in front of the grand portrait of the family. Elinor took her place on the left throne. 'Hello darling!' she called to her son.

_'We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule...'_

Stoick laughed merrily as he picked up his son and lifted him over his head. 'Oh papa,' the boy laughed happily, his brown hair flying everywhere. Stoick placed his son back on the ground. The boy hugged and kissed his father and ran up the steps towards his grandmother.

_'And that night no star burned brighter then that of our sweet Lunar, my youngest grandson.'_

The young prince Lunar hurried up to his grandmother sitting on her throne and hugged her tightly. Elinor embraced him back. When the hug broke, Lunar pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Elinor. It was a drawing of a man riding a dragon. Elinor chuckled with delight and gave her grandson a quick kiss on the cheek. While this was happening, a young boy with white hair appeared around the corner holding an apple. He took a bite and wiped the juice from his lips as he listened in on the conversation.

_'He begged me not to return to Paris so I had a very special gift made to make the separation easier for both of us.'_

Lunar's freckled face was a picture of delight as his grandmother lifted the small box out of her handbag. 'For me?' Lunar gasped, 'What is it? Is it a jewllery box?' 'No,' Elinor said, chuckling slightly, 'It is a music box.' The boy leaned it closer to listen. 'JACK FROST!' The boy jumped and recoiled as one of the waiters spied him listening in on the Queen and her grandson. 'You belong in the kitchens,' the waiter said, scooping up Jack and carrying him back into the depths of the palace. 'Let go,' he cried.

Elinor and Lunar took no notice. 'Look,' Elinor whispered. She lifted up the music box and then took out a small, dragon-shaped pendant. Elinor pressed the pendant into a small niche shaped exactly like the pendant. She then turned the pendant like it was a key. There was a clicking as the mechanism wound up.

Suddenly, the lid of the box opened by itself. The tiny dragon slowly turned on it's pedistal as the sweet lullaby began to play. Lunar gasped. 'It plays our lullaby,' he said, virtully buzzing with excitement. Elinor nodded. 'You can play it at night before you go to sleep,' she said, smiling, 'And pretend that it's me singing.' The lullaby continued to play.

Elinor began to sing.

_'On the wind, cross the sea...'_

Lunar began to dance under his grandmother's arm. _'Hear this song and remember...'_ At this point, Lunar began to sing as well. _'Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December.'_ The music box closed. The lullaby stopped. Elinor smiled, removed the pendant from it's recess and gave it to Lunar.

'Read what it says,' she whispered. Lunar lifted the pendant up to his eyes and peered at the inscription written across the wings. "Together in Paris," Lunar read. The look of delight on Lunar's face was enough to lighten anyone's heart. 'Really?' he cried, 'Oh Grand-mama.' He embraced his grandmother. Elinor laughed with happiness and embraced Lunar back.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

_'But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended on the house of the Lunanoffs.'_

The lights died. Shadows marched up the walls. People gasped and shrieked with terror, backing away from the shadowy figure. A woman dropped her glass. Wine seeped out of it like blood. A foot landed on the glass and crushed it. The tall figure, draped in a black cloak, slowly marched through the crowd. His black hair contrasted perfectly with his pale flesh. But it was his glowing, amber eyes that made him frightening.

_'His name was Pitch Black. We had once thought him a good, honest man, but now he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous.'_

Pitch stepped toward Tsar Stoick. Stoick ground his teeth and stepped forward, an expression of fury on his face. Pitch smiled cooly. 'How dare you return to this palace!' Stoick snarled. Pitch almost laughed. 'But I am your confidante,' Pitch said, innocently. Stoick wasn't moved. 'Confidante? HA!' he scoffed. 'You are a traitor. GET OUT!' he bellowed, so loudly that the chandeliers shook slightly.

Pitch's smile faded to be replaced by an extremely unnerving expression. 'You think you can banish the great Pitch Black.' It wasn't a question, it was a disbelieving statement. 'By the powers of darkness vested in me...' Pitch lifted a staff, as tall as he was. It was totally black and looked like it had been unevenly covered by molten lead. 'I banish YOU, with a curse.' He spoke so venomously that everybody, even Stoick, shuddered. Elinor, Lunar and the kitchen-boy Jack (who had returned while no one was looking) gasped with terror.

Pitch drew himself up to his full height. He was now far taller than Stoick who instinctively backed off. 'Mark my words...' he announced to the hall at large before turning back to Stoick and pointing a clawed finger at his face, 'You and your entire family will die within a fortnight.' Gasps of horror echoed around the hall. Stoick turned to look up at his mother and son.

Pitch screamed his last words. 'I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE LUNANOFF LINE FOREVER!' And with that, he raised his staff and fired a bolt of nightmare sand at the ceiling. It struck a chandelier. It fell to the ground and shattered.

* * *

_'Consumed by his hatred for the Lunanoffs and their golden age, Pitch Black sold his soul for the power to destroy them all.'_

Pitch indeed did just that. Back when he was Kozmotis Pitchiner, he had grown jealous of the Lunanoff's and their beloved family, but instead of seeking to match them with acts of good, he decided to overthrow them with use of the forces of evil. He had once helped the families of the Golden age to capture all the nightmares. When he turned, he made a deal.

He released the fearlings. He made a request for a staff of power... and he sold his soul to get it. He touched the spiraling force of shadow and it sucked him bare; skin, flesh and organs sucked into the blackness. All that was left was his glowing skeleton. It reached out a bony hand and grasped the Shadow Staff; a reliquary filled with immense power. Pitch's flesh was then restored.

Pitch stared into the shadowy depths of the reliquary. 'Go now,' he whispered to it. A thin stream of sand escaped the staff and began to float in the air. 'Fulfill your dark purpose.' The sand transformed into hundreds of miniature horses; Nightmares. 'Seal the fate of the Tsar and his family, once and for all.' The Nightmares whinnied and rode into the darkness.

_'From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our world was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.'_

The nightmares flew over the gates which were barred and locked. Protestors were gathered outside the gates. They hadn't noticed the nightmares, but they did notice the gates burst open. For a brief moment they simply stood there, stunned and then, screaming with blood lust, they charged towards the palace, tearing down the statue of Stoick the Vast as they went.

All too soon, protestors equipped with rifles joined the fray.

* * *

There were screams and cries as everyone tried to escape the palace. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago, everyone had been enjoying a grand ball. 'Hurry!' Stoick roared to his family as they sprinted down the corridors. Lunar was running with Elinor. Suddenly he stopped. 'MY MUSIC-BOX!' he screamed in panic. He turned-tail and sprinted back towards his bedroom. 'LUNAR!' Elinor shouted as her grandchild ran back to his room. 'COME BACK! COME BACK!' she screamed running after Lunar.

Lunar burst into his bedroom and began searching desperately through his draws and cabinets. He was sure he had hidden his music-box here somewhere. He pulled open one small draw and... YES! Elinor hurried into the room. 'Lunar!' she cried, closing the door behind her. Lunar snatched up his music-box.

BANG! A gunshot echoed through the palace. Lunar ducked in panic, but Elinor instinctively knew... that her son was dead. Fighting to keep herself going, she ran over to her grandchild. At this point, a panel on the wall opened and Jack Frost peeked through the gap. At the same time, a grey nightmare landed on the window. Elinor and Lunar turned back to the door.

'Quickly darling,' Elinor cried, pulling Lunar towards the door. 'No, this way,' Jack yelled, tugging them towards the hidden passage way. 'Out the servants quarters,' he continued pushing them through the door. 'Pitch, they're getting away!' the grey nightmare shrieked. Lunar turned around in the door. 'My music-box,' he cried, but Jack pushed him back through. 'GO!' he roared and slammed the door behind them.

Jack placed his back to the door in an attempt to defend it. The door crashed open and revolutionaries charged into the room. 'In here comrades!' the leader called backwards. 'Where are they boy?' he demanded, turning back to Jack. Jack panicked. He picked up a vase and threw it at the leader. He ducked and it missed. The revolutionary struck Jack hard with his rifle and Jack collapsed to the ground unconscious. His hand was barely a few inches from the music-box.

* * *

Lunar was crying. Elinor looked over her shoulder at the burning palace. 'Keep up with me darling,' Elinor gasped. They were running down the frozen river and under a bridge. Suddenly, a dark figure leapt down from the bridge and grabbed Lunar by the ankle, pulling him to the ground.

'PITCH!' Elinor screamed when she realised who had hold of her grandchild. Lunar was crying in terror as he tried to pull himself free, but Pitch was too strong. Elinor tried to pull her grandson out of Pitch's grip, but he was simply far too strong. 'LET ME GO, PLEASE!' Lunar half screamed, half wept. Pitch wasn't moved. He simply cackled all the harder. 'You'll never escape me child,' Pitch hissed. 'NEVER!' he roared with laughter.

Suddenly, the ice beneath Pitch began to crack. Pitch suddenly realised that the ground he was on was breaking down. He yelped with panic. The ice began to fragment. Pitch yelled with panic and scrabbled around, trying to gain purchase on the icy surface with no prevail. In his attempt to hold onto the ground, Pitch had released Lunar. Elinor pulled Lunar out of Pitch's grip and they both began to sprint away.

Pitch was really starting to panic. No matter how hard he tried to hold on, the river beneath him was far too strong. 'ONYX!' he screamed with panic. The grey nightmare swooped down and landed in front of Pitch. 'MASTER!' Onyx shrieked. Pitch reached out to try and grasp the nightmare. The ice he was holding onto cracked. Pitch screamed as he was tugged under the ice by the powerful currents. All that was left of him was the staff.

* * *

The train station was packed with people, forcing their way onto the carriages. 'Hurry, hurry!' Elinor said, pulling her grandson along the platform. The train started to chug. It was about to depart. Elinor sprinted forward and leapt onto the second from last carriage. She turned around to see if they were being pursued, but she suddenly realised the Lunar had been left on the platform.

'Oh,' Elinor gasped with panic. She reached out her hand to grasp onto Lunar's. 'Take my hand,' Elinor cried, now panicking. 'Hold onto my hand!' Lunar was crying. 'DON'T LET GO!' he wept. Lunar held on as tight as he could... and then he tripped. He released his grandmothers hand and fell down onto the railway. Before he could pull himself up, the wheels of the final carriage ran over his lower left leg. He screamed in absolute agony... and blacked-out.

'Lunar,' Elinor cried, still reaching out for her grandson. She was trying to jump down and reach Lunar, but the other passengers were holding her back. 'LUNAR!' she screamed as the train pulled away.

* * *

_'So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever.'_

_'And Lunar, my beloved grandchild... I never saw him again.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to the Past

Chapter 2: Journey to the past

**10 years later**

* * *

The massive mountain poked through the cloud top. It's highest point was coated in snow and ice. It glistened like a diamond. unfortunately, this beauty was deceiving. Beneath the cloudscape was a dark, smoky town. Factories were belching smoke, trains were chugging all over the island releasing massive clouds of soot and the snow that was falling was as pure as rusty iron.

In a factory, a group of workers were operating the machines and they were all very depressed. _'The Isle of Berk is gloomy.'_ _'The Isle of Berk is bleak.' 'My underwear got frozen standing here all the week.'_

A whistle blew. It was clocking-out time. Everyone did so. _'Oh since the revolution our lives have been so gray. Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day.'_

On the streets, people were whispering to each other. _'Have you heard? There's a rumour on the Isle of Berk. Have you heard what they're saying on the streets.' _A man with a long white beard and a thick red coat was standing beside a newspaper salesman. He purchased a copy of the paper while the newsagent was whispering to passers-by. _'Although the Tsar did not survive, his young son may be still alive.'_

'THE YOUNG PRINCE LUNAR LUNANOFF!'

At this point, a sinister man riding a Gronkle flew overhead. The dragon snarled. Everyone ran away. _'But please do not repeat,' _The newsagent said and ran off. The man with the red coat sighed and followed suit. I suppose I should tell you that his name is North.

_'It's the rumour, the legend, the mystery.'_

North headed down a street and reached a small door in the wall. '_Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack!' _North opened the door and stepped into a hidden market. _'It's a rumour that's part of our history.'_

North passed a gypsy woman selling snow-globes with a model of prince Lunar in them. North went to take a closer look. The gypsy said, _'They say his royal grandmama will pay a royal sum...' _North purchased a snowglobe. _'... to someone who can bring prince Lunar BAAAACK!'_

North hurried up a set of steps past a boy with pure white hair and blue eyes. 'North,' the boy hissed. North turned around. 'Jack,' North said looking relieved. Jack hushed North and they both headed through the market. On the way people tried to sell them items. _'A copper for this painting. It's Lunanoff, I swear.' 'Count Gobber's old pyjamas, comrades buy the pair.'_

A man stepped towards North and Jack. He was holding a fur coat. _'I got these from the palace. It's fur with leather trim.' _Jack held it up to North to see how it looked on him. _'It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to him.'_ North paid for the coat and he and Jack continued on to a set of stairs.

'Well Jack I got us the theatre,' North said, tossing the coat to Jack who caught it. 'Everything's going according to plan,' Jack said smiling. 'All we need...' He continued, turning to North, 'Is the boy.'

'Just think North,' Jack said as they headed up the stairs and into their temporary lodgings. Jack beamed. 'No more forging papers. No more stolen goods.' Jack clutched North's coat and beamed. 'We'll have three tickets outta here; one for you, one for me and one for Prince Lunanoff.'

_'It's the rumour, the legend the mystery,'_

Jack sang, leaping up to the balcony and throwing his arms wide. _'It's the young prince Lunanoff who will help us fly. You and I North...' _Jack continued, pointing to his friend, 'Will go down in history.' He jumped over to North and span in a circle with him.

'We'll find the boy to play the part and teach him what to say,'

Jack turned and ran to a small cabinet. He opened it and took out a small music box. _'Dress him up and take him to Paree.' _North packed up his travel bag while Jack smiled at the music box.

'_Imagine the reward his dear old grandmama will pay.' _Jack's eyes twinkled as he imagined the amount of cash. _'Who else could pull it off, but you and me.' _Jack laughed and leapt up to the balcony. _'We'll be rich,' _Jack laughed. _'We'll be rich,' _North laughed as well. _'We'll be out!' 'We'll be out!' 'And the Isle of Berk will have some more to talk about,' _They sang together.

They both jumped off the balcony and slid down the snow-covered roofs, laughing like madmen.

Down in the square, people were whispering. _'Have you hear? There's a rumour on the Isle of Berk. Have you heard what they're saying on the street?' _People began whispering excitedly, then they all burst into song. _'Have you heard? There's a rumour on the Isle of Berk. Have you heard? Comrades, what do you suppose?' _North and Jack ran over to a tram.

_'A fascinating mystery.' 'THE BIGGEST CON IN HISTORY!'_

Jack laughed.

'The young prince Lunar Lunanoff; Alive or Dead?'

* * *

**_Several miles away, the answer to that question was already being answered._**

* * *

The young children watched out of the orphanage's grimy windows with a slight sadness. The orphanage's owner, Mildew, was leading the longest inhabitant of the orphanage to the gates. 'Bye,' the kids called, waving.

The grumpy old Mildew was tugging a scrawny teenage boy by the scarf to the gates. His name was Hiccup. He had auburn hair, green eyes and a few freckles on his face. His lower left leg had been replaced by a metal foot. No one knew what had happened to his real foot, not even Hiccup knew.

'I've got you a job in the fish factory,' Mildew grumbled. 'You go straight down the path until you reach the fork in the road. Go lef-' 'Bye,' Hiccup called to the others. 'ARE YOU LISTENING?!' Mildew roared. Hiccup turned back to him. 'I'm listening comrade Mildew,' Hiccup said, without enthusiasm.

Mildew tugged him closer and snarled into his face. 'You've been a thorn in my side ever since you were brought here.' 'H-hey,' Hiccup said as Mildew tugged him on by his scarf. 'Acting like the queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no account you are.'

Hiccup sighed as Mildew went into his usual routine. 'For the last ten years, I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've...' 'Kept a roof over my head?' Hiccup finished. Mildew stared into space for a moment. Then he swung open the gates and turned to Hiccup. 'How is it that you don't have a clue of who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?'

Hiccup glowered. 'I do have a clue...' he began to say before Mildew interrupted. 'Eurgh. I know.' Mildew's hand dived into Hiccup's pocket and pulled out a small golden necklace. 'Hey,' Hiccup protested. '"Together in Paris"' Mildew read the words he knew off by heart. 'So you want to go to France to find your family huh?' Mildew laughed.

'Little Hiccup,' Mildew said, shoving the boy through the gates, 'It's time to take your place in life. In life and in line. And be grateful too!' He threw the necklace into Hiccup's face. 'Together in Paris!' Mildew taunted before slamming the gates with a loud clang. Mildew turned back to the orphanage, laughing and coughing as he went.

About five minutes later, Hiccup was trudging through the snow, scowling. He snarled as he reached a signpost. One arrow was pointing to "Berk-town" and the other to "Fisherman's village."

Hiccup imitated Mildew's voice. _"Be grateful Hiccup." _He snorted. 'I am grateful,' Hiccup said politely, before whipping around and screaming angrily, 'GRATEFUL TO GET AWAY!'

_'"Go left"_ he says,' Hiccup snarled. He bit his lip. 'Well I know what's to the left,' He said, fiddling with his scarf. He sat down beside the sign-post. 'I'll be Hiccup the orphan forever,' Hiccup sighed, a tear sliding down his cheek. He wiped it away. He looked up at the sky.

'But if I go right,' he said, getting to his feet, 'Maybe I could find...' he took the necklace out of his pocket and looked at it. 'Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me.' It sounded more like he trying to convince himself then anything else. He sighed as he realised what he was saying.

'This is crazy. Me? Go to Paris?' he laughed coldly. He shouted angrily to the heavens. 'Send me a sign.' Nothing. 'A hint.' Still nothing. '**ANYTHING!**' he bellowed. Something landed on his head and then jumped off. Hiccup started. Looking around, he saw a tiny, black dragon with bright green eyes. It was a tiny Night Fury. It looked at him sweetly, like it wanted to play.

'I don't have time to play right now okay,' Hiccup said, turning away. 'I'm waiting for a sign.' The Night Fury frowned. It scampered around his legs. 'Would you please leave me alone,' Hiccup said. Turning around, he realised that the dragon had snatched up his scarf. 'Hey! Stop! Give me that back!' The Night Fury flew over Hiccup's head. Hiccup reached up to try and grab the trailing tip of his scarf... and fell over backwards into the snow.

The Night Fury had landed on the sign-post pointing to Berk-town. 'Oh great!' Hiccup sighed, 'A dragon thinks I should go to Berk-town.' Hiccup sighed again... then realised what he had said. He sat up and turned to face the tiny dragon. It yapped. 'Okay,' Hiccup said calmly, 'I can take a hint.' He got to his feet. The dragon flew to Hiccup, wrapped the scarf around his neck and landed on his shoulder.

Hiccup looked up. A tiny breeze stirred up the snow so it span around Hiccup like a friendly little child pulling him on. Hiccup gulped.

'Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here.'

He took a step forward, leaving a small footprint in the snow. The dragon flew around him. _'People always say "Life is full of choices." No one ever mentions fear.' _He rubbed his forehead with fear of what he was doing.

He took another step. _'Or how the world can seem so vast...' _He bent down and picked up a hand full of snow. _'On a journey...' _He threw the snow into the air. The dragon flew through it, opened it's jaws and swallowed it whole. _'To the past.'_

A sleigh shot past them and kicked up a wall of snow. Hiccup pulled himself out of the snow. He actually laughed. _'Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong.' _Hiccup hugged himself, smiling. The dragon popped it's head out of the snow. Still smiling, Hiccup lifted the dragon out of the snow.

_'Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong.'_

Hiccup took two more steps forward. _'Well starting now I'm learning fast.' _He turned to the baby Night Fury. He smiled. _'On this journey...' _He nodded his head to the road. The dragon yapped with delight and ran off after him. _'To the past.'_

Hiccup and the dragon passed by a small house just as the door opened. Two children, followed by their parents, exited the house. 'Hurry up dear, we'll be late,' the Mother said. The children saw the dragon, squeaked with delight and began to chase him around. The dragon seemed to love the attention. 'Oh, look at the little dragon,' the Mother said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

All too soon, Hiccup had to leave. _'Home, love, family...' _he sang as he waved goodbye to the family. 'Bye,' the kids said, waving back. The baby Night Fury hurried to catch up with Hiccup. _'There was once a time I must have had them too.' _The Night Fury had found a small family of Terrible Terrors. The chicks were sniffing the Night Fury while the parents watched carefully. _'Home, love, family...'_

The Night Fury licked the baby Terror on the face. It squeaked and both Terror's jumped and skated around the Night Fury. Hiccup picked up the little dragon, held it above his head and span around. _'I will never be complete until I find you...'_ Hiccup held the Night Fury in the crook of his arm and continued on the path with a new spring in his step.

_'One step at a time, one hope then another...'_

Hiccup tickled the Night Fury behind the ear. It leapt out of his arm and flew around. _'Who knows where this road may go...' _Hiccup slid down a small slope in the path. _'Back to who I was, onto find my future, things my heart still needs to know.' _Hiccup beamed brightly, kicking up the snow as the jogged down the path.

_'Yes, let this be the sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past.'_

Hiccup did a pirouette. _'And bring me home...' _He smiled with delight as he saw the city ahead of him. He raised his arms in delight, screaming his last words to the heavens.

_**'AT LAAAAAAAAAST!'**_

The Night Fury yapped. Hiccup laughed.


End file.
